Mon meilleur ami, ce salopard
by Acide'nette
Summary: Draco a prit la pourdre d'escampette. & si Hermione n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ? & Si Blaise avait perdu le contrôle de lui même ?


**Bien le bonjour :D ! Comme toujours, tous appartient à J.K. Rowling, je suis une piqueuse d'univers ! On va faire simple : Une anti-Dramione & une pas autre couple xD ! Enfin bref, il faut lire pour comprendre xD ! **  
**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Mon meilleur ami, ce salopard.**

**«** - Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas Hermione, tu le sais très bien. **»**

Combien de fois allais-je devoir lui répéter ? J'avais l'impression que cette phrase tournait en boucle, que je passais mon temps à la prononcer. Comme toujours son visage s'était fermé, la lueur dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. La douleur était toujours présente au fond de son cœur. Oh Hermione, si tu savais … !

**«** - Il faut tu passes à autre chose, cela va faire six mois qu'il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas.  
- Il reviendra ! _S'exclama-t-elle.  
_- Te l'a-t-il dit ? Est-ce qu'il te l'as promis ? **»**

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, n'ayant même plus la force de me répondre. Je soupirais, posant une main sur son épaule. J'avais mal pour elle, mal de la voir ainsi. Draco, tu es le roi des idiots !

**«** - Alors il ne reviendra pas.  
- Il …  
- Hermione il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, tu le connais comme je le connais. Tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas mais tu veux te convaincre du contraire. Il faut que ton mal être cesse, arrête de penser à lui … **»**

Son corps parut se réveiller, je savais que mes paroles l'avaient bousculées. C'était le but, il fallait qu'elle réagisse à présent, il était temps que toute cette histoire s'arrête. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne que son histoire avec Draco était finit. Il avait joué au plus malin et il s'était barré quand les choses devaient sérieuses. Il avait quitté la partie au moment où le jeu était le plus intéressant.

**« **- Comment veux-tu que je l'oubli ? Si tu as une solution miracle donne la moi ! Je serais ravie d'oublier ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau, ses mains sur mon corps. Je me ferrais une joie de ne plus entendre dans ma tête les mots doux qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille. Alors ?!  
- Hermione, je ne …  
- Tu ne peux rien pour moi ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ **»**

Elle s'en prenait à moi, il fallait bien que cela arrive tôt ou tard. J'étais le seul à qui elle pouvait parler de lui, le seul qui voulait bien l'écouter. Potter et les autres le détestaient, ils ne voulaient rien savoir. J'étais le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier moi, le meilleur ami de son amour.

**«** - Je ne peux pas effacer sa présence de ta mémoire. Quand vas-tu t'arrêter ? Tu devrais être en colère Hermione. Il t'a abandonné !  
- Il n'avait pas le choix …  
- Arrête avec tes conneries ! Bien sûr qu'il avait le choix mais il a prit peur, il a préféré fuir plutôt que d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait. Il commençait à t'aimer Hermione et c'est ça qui lui a foutu la trouille. Tu le comprends ça ? On ne change pas un Malfoy, surtout pas Draco. Il n'avait pas le droit de t'aimer, il se l'est interdit. Il a joué avec le feu et il s'est brûlé. Il voulait simplement jouer avec toi sauf que c'est lui qui a perdu ! **»**

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, sa main sur ma joue. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un tel geste à mon égard. Mes paroles la blessait tant que ça ? Il s'agissait pourtant de la vérité et il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans ce monde utopique.

**«** - C'est quoi le problème Hermione, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas la vérité ?  
- Tu mens Zabini. _Siffla-t-elle._ **»**

Voilà qu'elle retournait à l'utilisation du nom de famille. Ma pauvre Hermione … Ses yeux étaient à présent animés d'une certaine colère, une colère dirigée vers moi-même.

**«** - Je ne mens pas, tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas le croire. Tu sais qu'il n'est qu'un lâche. Arrête d'être naïve Hermione, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que toi tu l'aimais. Parce que tu étais capable de te donner toute entière pour lui. Tu l'aimais ! Et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? C'est finit, ton idylle est terminée, ce salopard s'est barré.  
- Comment … peux-tu parlé de lui ainsi ?! C'était ton ami !  
- Oui, c'était. Il est parti Hermione, sans toi, sans moi, sans nous deux. Il nous a laissé sur le bord de la route. Tu appelles ça un ami toi ? **»**

Un léger silence s'installa entre nous deux. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues blanches d'Hermione. Elle pleurait pour lui, encore. Il ne méritait même pas ses larmes, Draco ne devrait plus exister pour elle. J'approchai ma main de son visage, voulant simplement essuyer ses joues. Elle repoussa violement ma main, son regard devenant de nouveau dur et blessant.

**«** - Tu es jaloux, c'est tout !  
- Oui. **»**

On lui avait assez mentit, il lui avait assez mentit, je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter. Oui j'étais jaloux, jaloux qu'il occupe encore autant son esprit alors que j'étais le seul à être à ses côtés. Jaloux et égoïste.

**«** - Je suis jaloux que tu penses à lui à longueur de journée. Jaloux que les seuls souvenirs que tu gardes en tête depuis des mois sans ceux que tu as passés avec lui. Je suis jaloux qu'il prenne encore toute cette place dans ton cœur. Je suis jaloux, jaloux de mon meilleur ami, quelle ironie !  
- Blaise tu ne …  
- Oh, le « Blaise » est de retour ?! **»**

Je ne voulais pas être méchant mais j'étais moi aussi arrivé au bout de mes limites. Il fallait qu'elle sache, je devais lui dire. Les choses ne changeront pas mais les mots devaient sortir. Ce n'est pas bon de les garder en soit, ils finissent par vous pourrir de l'intérieur.

**«** - Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui Hermione, lui qui est parti. Draco était mon ami, mon ami le plus cher mais il a tout gâché en t'abandonnant, il a tout détruit. Il a tout renversé, tu le comprends ça ? Les choses ne sont plus comme avant Hermione. Il est finit le temps où l'on passait des après-midi tous les trois et où j'aimais tant voir votre bonheur. Terminé, ça a volé en éclat tout ça. Et je lui en veux amèrement, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Par sa faute ton sourire joyeux s'est transformé en vide, tu es vie Hermione, plus rien n'émane de toi. Où es donc passé l'Hermione qu'on aimait tous ? **»**

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant simplement de me regarder. Les mots à venir étaient les plus durs à prononcer pour moi mais c'était le moment où jamais, elle devait savoir. Peut importe ce qui allait advenir par la suite, c'était maintenant et pas plus tard.

**«** - Il m'est arrivé une chose que je pensais pas possible. Je suis tombé amoureux, tu le sais ça ? Blaise Zabini est tombé amoureux. Tu sais de qui Hermione ? De toi. Oui, de toi … Quand je te disais que Draco avait tout gâché. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille qui aime mon meilleur ami, ce même meilleur ami qui s'est barré et qui me laisse la dure tâche de réparer les pots cassés. Je vois que tu ne t'attendais pas à cela. Pourquoi après tout ? Draco est la seule personne dans ton cœur. Moi, je ne suis que l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer.  
- Blaise, je ne …  
- Ne me sors pas d'excuses, je le sais et je l'accepte. Je dis simplement que moi aussi j'ai perdu, j'ai succombé à la tentation et mon esprit ne me répond plus. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, je ne pensais pas que les Moldus pouvaient autant avoir raison. Je n'attends pas ton amour en retour, je sais que c'est impossible. Je veux juste retrouver l'Hermione d'avant. Je suis égoïste, affreusement égoïste, je veux ton bonheur pour le mien. Peut-être que ces sentiments partiront lorsque tu auras compris les choses. **»**

Un nouveau silence. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose, on pouvait le lire sur son visage. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que Blaise Zabini, le confident de la pauvre Hermione était amoureux de cette dernière ?

**«** - Alors je ne te demanderais qu'une chose Hermione, une seule chose : oublies-le. Pas pour moi, simplement pour toi. Raye-le complètement de ta vie pour qu'elle puisse reprendre. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Le fantôme de Draco finira par te détruire. **»**

Je me levai lentement, les choses avaient été dites. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me retienne et qu'elle me crie qu'elle m'aimait en retour, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Le regard d'Hermione reflétait une douloureuse tristesse à présent. Pardonne-moi ma douce.

**«** - Il faut que tu le fasse disparaître si tu veux que tout s'arrêter. Il est partit, pour toujours. Il ne franchira plus jamais ces portes. Il ne reviendra pas avec son petit sourire au coin. Malfoy a fuit, comme un lâche, comme un faible. Fais le mourir dans ton cœur. **»**

Je lui souris une dernière fois, tournant les talons. Elle devait rester seule, elle devait elle-même faire le point. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle viendrait me reparler. Mais peu importe, elle allait peut-être prendre conscience de la situation. Draco finirait peut-être par disparaître de sa vie. Il disparaîtrait pour laisser réapparaître l'Hermione que nous connaissions. Tan pis pour l'évolution de notre relation, son bonheur me suffirait.

**«** - Blaise, où es Hermione ? _Me demanda Ginny Weasley.  
_- Quelque part en train de se battre avec elle-même.  
- Tout va bien ? **»**

Ne pas répondre à cette question qui risquerait de me trahir. J'avais commis une grave erreur : tomber amoureux de la copine de mon meilleur ami. Tout partait de travers par sa faute, je ne contrôlait plus rien. Mon meilleur ami, ce salopard … !

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ? **  
**Pour une fois, je voulais intégrer le personne de Blaise Zabini mais au départ, je voulais que cette histoire se termine bien xD ! **  
**Petite review ? S'il vous plait.**  
**Bien à vous :) .**

**© Acide'nette**


End file.
